Você ainda pode me amar?
by Dana Norram
Summary: Após a terceira tarefa, Dumbledore pede que Sirius Black parta em busca de seus velhos companheiros e, entre eles, está uma pessoa com quem ele vem adiando o reencontro há mais de um ano. / SLASH / SiriusxRemus / ONESHOT


**AVISO: **Esta história contém **YAOI/SLASH** e é IMPRÓPRIA para menores de 18 anos, então se você é um kodomo**¹** e/ou acha que Sirius e Remus são apenas bons amigos, clique em **"voltar" **na sua barra de navegação e vá procurar algo mais condizente com suas idéias.

* * *

**Você ainda pode me amar? **  
por Dana Norram

* * *

_"Fique escondido com Lupin por enquanto, entrarei em contato com você lá."_

Sirius relembrava as palavras ditas pelo próprio Dumbledore há questão de poucas semanas, ainda em Hogwarts. Um pedido aparentemente simples, mas era bem provável que o diretor não fizesse idéia do efeito que aquelas palavras provocaram em Sirius Black.

Durante todo aquele ano, mesmo antes de voltar para o Norte, Sirius estava dividido entre o desejo e o medo de procurar Remus.

Lupin parecera muito feliz em descobrir a verdade a respeito de Sirius na velha Casa dos Gritos. No entanto, ficava a dúvida para a hora em que passasse toda aquela euforia do reencontro. Será que ele continuaria feliz?

Em poucas palavras, Sirius estava receoso quanto à reação do amigo. Afinal, foram 13 anos de separação. Não eram 13 dias. Tanta coisa poderia ter acontecido durante esses 13 longos anos. Remus poderia até (Sirius estremeceu só de pensar) ter encontrado alguém, quem podia saber? Eles não tiveram tempo de trocar muitas palavras naquela tumultuada noite.

Por isso adiara tanto o reencontro, mas agora, este seria inevitável. Os pensamentos iam e vinham enquanto o bruxo sobrevoava um bosque afastado da cidade. Como Dumbledore não lhe dera maiores instruções para procurar Lupin, Sirius concluiu que ele ainda morava no mesmo lugar.

Então, ao afastar os longos e mal cuidados fios de cabelo da face, ele avistou, vários e vários metros abaixo, uma pequena casa no sopé de um morro. A noite já caía, e uma lua minguante enfeitava o céu rodeada de um punhado de estrelas brilhantes. O vento fresco soprou nos cabelos de Sirius, e uma incrível sensação de nostalgia apoderou-se dele.

Segurando firme as rédeas de Bicuço, Sirius fez com que o Hipogrifo descesse de leve para o solo, tomando cuidado para não bater nas copas das árvores. Sentiu um leve e costumeiro sacolejo quando as patas desparelhadas do animal tocaram o chão.

Ergueu os olhos para a velha casa. Exatamente a mesma de 13 anos atrás. E se não fossem as trepadeiras que tomavam praticamente toda fachada, Sirius poderia pensar que o lugar parara no tempo. Saía fumaça pela chaminé.

Acariciando a cabeça de Bicuço, o bruxo cuidadosamente o amarrou na cerca e caminhou em passos largos até a porta. Espiou pela janela e viu Lupin sentado, absorto numa leitura. Bateu com os nós dos dedos e viu Remus erguer a cabeça do livro, para em seguida levantar-se, atender à porta e abri-la, sem mesmo olhar quem estava atrás dela.

Encararam-se por um curto tempo. O bruxo mais baixo usava uma capa bastante surrada, e tinha o rosto cansado. Sirius já estava ficando apreensivo pela falta de reação de Lupin quando, para seu alivio, ele abriu um genuíno sorriso.

"Entre Sirius," disse com a voz baixa "Estava te esperando."

Sirius juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Dumbledore me mandou uma coruja há dois dias, avisou que eu teria uma surpresa." Explicou Remus diante da expressão intrigada do bruxo.

Ouviu a porta fechar a suas costas e passou os grandes olhos escuros pela sala. Novamente teve aquela sensação de nostalgia. Talvez fosse mera paranóia de sua parte, não podia dizer. Foi quando um toque em seu ombro fez Sirius dar um pulo de um palmo. Então ouviu a risada divertida de Remus às suas costas.

"Não teve graça, Remus." replicou Sirius entredentes.

"Desculpe." Disse ele, fazendo força para não sorrir diante da expressão fechada de Sirius. "Venha, Sirius, você deve estar faminto. Que tal tomar um banho, enquanto preparo algo para comer..."

Remus foi caminhando, mas como Sirius permaneceu parado, o bruxo voltou-se e o encarou sem entender. No entanto em seguida, no seu rosto formou-se uma expressão marota.

"Que foi? Não vai me dizer que se esqueceu do caminho?"

Sirius também riu e finalmente conseguiu relaxar.

"Você não mudou nada, Aluado. Nada mesmo. Olhe, acontece que... é que tenho tantas coisas pra lhe contar, Harry..."

"Harry está bem?" interrompeu Lupin, agora parecendo preocupado.

"Está sim, o que acontece é..."

"Se Harry está bem, o que mais você tiver pra me dizer pode esperar, Sirius. Você fez uma longa viagem. Está sujo e cansado. Suba, tome um banho e depois, pode me contar tudo enquanto come..." disse se afastando na direção da cozinha.

"Ah! A propósito." Remus estancou no lugar e olhando brevemente por cima do ombro disse: "Suas vestes ainda estão naquele baú do quarto, livre-se destes trapos, posso queimá-los amanhã."

Sirius viu Remus finalmente desaparecer na cozinha, mas ainda estava um tanto incrédulo.

_Como podia ser...? _foram 13 anos. Mas a casa era a mesma, os móveis eram os mesmos e suas próprias roupas ainda estavam guardadas. Remus não trocara nada de lugar. Até mesmo a pilha de livros que costumava acumular numa mesinha perto da lareira era igualzinha a de antigamente. Várias páginas marcadas e três canecas de chá lascadas, ainda com os saquinhos úmidos, fazendo companhia aos grossos volumes encadernados. Em cima da pilha, uma pena e um pergaminho para prováveis anotações.

Black rapidamente fez seu caminho até o andar de cima. Ali havia dois quartos. Um de visitas, que eles sempre planejaram ser para Harry passar as férias, o que obviamente nunca aconteceu. Era um quarto pequeno, e Remus o soterrara de objetos de estudo como aquários e gaiolas, livros e pergaminhos. O pouco espaço vago estava ocupado por uma simples cama de solteiro e uma escrivaninha.

O quarto ao lado era um pouco maior, e Sirius vacilou antes de entrar. Aquele lugar lhe trazia recordações, boas e ruins.

Ele encarou as paredes com a pintura levemente descascada. A grande cama de casal com a colcha fofa esticada sobre o colchão, e os indefectíveis livros na mesinha de cabeceira. Sirius sorriu. Só de olhar notou que Remus passara a dormir do seu lado da cama.

Voltando a inspecionar os domínios do quarto, passou pela cômoda alta que era encostada numa parede, e de repente, prendeu a respiração.

Havia ali um velho porta-retrato. Nele, uma foto em preto e branco dos tempos em Hogwarts. O sétimo e último ano dos Marotos.

Na foto, James e Lily estavam abraçados, a cabeça ruiva da menina descansava sobre o peito do rapaz, que sorria radiante. Remus estava sentado na relva, abraçando as próprias pernas, o rosto emburrado voltado para Sirius, que ao seu lado fazia caretas para que ele sorrisse. No meio dos quatro, Peter acenava alegremente para a câmera.

Sirius se lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Faltavam poucas semanas para o término do ano letivo e Remus estava nervosíssimo por causa dos exames. E para ajudar, Sirius não o deixava estudar em paz.

O bruxo de cabelos negros quase conseguia escutar as vozes, jovens, displicentes e felizes...

_"Não."_

"Mas Remus..."

"Já disse que não, Sirius! Eu preciso terminar de ler isso ainda_ hoje_..."

Estavam os dois nos jardins do castelo, próximo ao lago. Fazia um dia quente e abafado, era hora do almoço. Desde que os exames haviam começado, dois dias atrás, que Remus não tinha apetite e só comia caso os amigos o arrastassem. Quando não estava lendo, Remus era encontrado praticando com a varinha ou fazendo extensas anotações em pergaminhos, os lábios murmurando uma canção trouxa que ele aprendera com Lily. Agora, por exemplo, o franzino rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava sentado na grama, segurando um enorme livro na frente do rosto, em que se lia em letras descascadas: _Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas: Definição e Exercícios, Vol. 7_. Sirius franziu a testa para o livro. Remus não lhe deu a menor atenção, continuou com os olhos fixos nas folhas, os lábios formando palavras silenciosas.

O problema era ser Sirius ainda mais teimoso. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Remus, com uma das mãos abaixou o livro, e o encarou.

"Deixe de ser bobo." Disse fazendo um biquinho. "Vai ficar doente se não comer nada..."

Remus devolveu o olhar e fez uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Não tenho fome, e _por favor,_ Sirius! Quero que me deixe ler em paz..." mas Remus não pôde terminar a frase.

Depois de uma rápida espiada ao redor para certifica-se de que não tinha ninguém olhando para os dois, Sirius puxou o rosto de Remus e o beijou com força. O rapaz de início tentou apartar mas não conseguiu, e apenas quando estavam ficando sem ar, que Sirius o soltou.

Remus o fitou com a expressão zangada. Parecia que o tempo repentinamente fechara e que começava a trovoar ali. E embora seu rosto estivesse levemente corado Remus não parecia nada feliz.

"Por que fez isso!" sibilou com rispidez.

Sirius abriu um sorriso de deboche.

"Porque você fica uma graça quando está concentrado, além do que... desde quando eu preciso de motivos pra fazer isso?" perguntou piscando um olho.

Remus abriu a boca para responder, mas ouviu passos na direção deles e rapidamente virou o rosto.

"Ah! Vocês estão aí!"

Era Lily, de mãos dadas com James, os cabelos acajus esvoaçando conforme ela andava. Peter vinha logo atrás deles, carregando sua mochila e um enorme sanduíche nas mãos. A menina encarou os dois amigos sentados no chão, sorriu em cumplicidade com Sirius ao notar as bochechas vermelhas de Remus.

"Mas vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo!" comentou rindo. "Basta virarmos as costas por cinco minutos..."

"Que fazem aqui?" perguntou James sério, embora sua boca aparentasse refrear um sorriso que dizia com todas as letras _'como se não soubéssemos'_.

"Eu estava lendo." Disse Remus com dignidade, enquanto apanhava o livro que deixara cair, e o segurava novamente na frente do rosto.

Peter então perguntou com inocência.

"Remus, como você consegue ler com o livro de cabeça pra baixo?"

James, Lily e Sirius caíram na risada. Peter os encarou perdido, e Remus apertou com força a capa do livro, corando furiosamente.

Então, como as risadas não cessaram, ele se levantou apertando o livro junto ao peito, o nariz empinado.

"Não tem a menor graça... eu... eu vou embora!"

Ainda tentando parar de rir, Lily o segurou pelo braço.

"Ora Remus, deixe disso. Venha... vamos tirar uma foto!"

"O quê?"

"Uma f-o-t-o." Respondeu a garota pausadamente, sorrindo, então ergueu uma máquina fotográfica no ar. "James acaba de me dar." Continuou não dando a mínima atenção à expressão de desagrado que deformou o rosto de Remus. "Hoje faz um ano que começamos a namorar! Agora deixe-me ver..." Lily levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, então abriu outro sorriso e gritou:

"Hey! Hagrid!"

O gigante estava caminhando em direção ao castelo, mas parou ao escutar o chamado da menina, e veio correndo até eles.

"Olá, rapazes. Oi, Lily." Cumprimentou.

"Olá!" responderam os quatro em coro. Remus continuava emburrado, por isso não disse nada.

"Hagrid..." disse Lily ansiosa. "Poderia tirar uma foto nossa?"

"Mas é claro... hum... deixe-me ver, é só apertar aqui?" perguntou, recebendo a câmera. Lily confirmou com um aceno da cabeça ruiva. "Certo, juntem-se aí..."

Todos então se sentaram (Remus na verdade foi puxado por Sirius).

"Olha o Pomorim!" - disse Hagrid.

"Anda, Aluado, sorria!" espetou Sirius.

Remus o mirou ainda bravo, abraçando as próprias pernas. O livro fora deixado de lado e o rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver Sirius fazendo uma careta impagável. Segurou o riso com todas as forças que tinha.

Finalmente se ouviu o 'clik'.

Hagrid devolveu a câmera a Lily e saiu apressado. Então se escutou um baque, e todos olharam para o lado.

Remus havia pulado em cima de Sirius antes mesmo que o rapaz pudesse piscar.

"Ora seu..." Sirius protestou rindo.

Remus tinha uma estranha expressão na face, e sem dizer nada, abaixou o rosto e beijou Sirius de leve nos lábios. Levantou-se agilmente, e apanhando seu livro, saiu correndo dali. Mas quem pudesse olhar para ele veria que trazia um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto.

Sirius, com a boca escancarada de descrença, se sentou abobalhado na relva, vendo Lupin se distanciar. Às suas costas, escutou dois de seus amigos rirem com vontade. Logo as risadas foram ficando distantes, até morrerem completamente... "E por culpa dele, eu não consegui me concentrar em mais nada naquele dia." Lembrou-se Sirius ainda fitando a foto, sorrindo. "Nunca vou me esquecer da bronca que tomei de McGonagall. Achei que ela fosse me reprovar."

Balançando a cabeça, Sirius finalmente tirou os olhos do retrato e abaixou a vista para um enorme baú ao lado da cômoda. Em cima dele, claro, mais livros. Sirius fez uma anotação mental, enquanto removia os pesados volumes, de perguntar a Remus se ele passara os últimos anos apenas comprando livros. Não era à toa que não mudara a mobília ou pensara em reformar a casa.

Finalmente escolheu uma veste adequada e entrou no banheiro. Enquanto despia os velhos trapos de Azkaban, deixou a banheira enchendo de água e mirou o espelho em cima da pia. A sua imagem não lhe disse coisa alguma, apenas o fitou tristonha. Terminou de arrancar aqueles fiapos de tecido do corpo magro e, jogando-os de lado, entrou na água.

Fazia bastante tempo desde que pudera tomar um banho assim, a água estava morna e aconchegante. Era bom não precisa estar alerta e vigilante, nem que fosse por alguns momentos. Molhou os cabelos sujos, esfregando-os. Mas estava tão embaraçado, que teria de cortá-los de qualquer maneira. Pediria para Remus fazer isso depois.

_"Remus..." _

Sirius ouviu a si próprio murmurar.

_O que ele estaria pensando sobre esses 13 anos? Estaria ansioso? Sentira falta dele? Ou simplesmente não se importava? _

Mas Sirius não queria esquentar a cabeça com aquilo. Pelo menos não agora.

Remus terminava de colocar um prato de pãezinhos de minuto sobre a mesa quando Sirius entrou na cozinha. Os cabelos mal cuidados que já alcançavam os ombros estavam úmidos e um pouco mais domesticados. O rosto limpo, de barba feita. O bruxo ergueu os olhos escuros para Remus e abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso de verdade. Algo extremamente raro de se arrancar de Sirius Black desde a morte de Lily e James. Desde sua prisão. Desde que ele e Remus se separaram.

"Bem melhor assim." Aprovou ele, devolvendo o sorriso. "Sente-se."

Sirius obedeceu e puxou uma cadeira sem desviar os olhos de Remus, que também sentou-se após servir chá fumegante em duas xícaras. Ao notar que estava sendo encarado, Remus corou de leve e apontou para a mesa, tentando desviar a atenção de Sirius.

"Coma." Disse ele com um breve sorriso.

Sirius piscou e voltou os olhos para a comida. Havia alguns pedaços de galinha assada, pãezinhos, manteiga, uma chaleira cheia de chá quente e... - Sirius abriu outro sorriso - ...quadrinhos de chocolate. Remus era viciado em qualquer coisa que tivesse chocolate, e aquele era um dos doces que ele melhor sabia fazer.

O bruxo então começou a comer rapidamente tudo que havia ali (menos os quadrinhos, que deixaria para o final). Esquecera-se como era estar em casa, aquecido, limpo e despreocupado. Remus não se surpreendeu com a "selvageria" de Sirius. Muito menos se deixou abalar. Na verdade, limitou-se a apoiar o rosto sobre as mãos e fitar o companheiro, sorrindo em cumplicidade.

Levou um tempo consideravelmente curto para que Sirius devorasse toda comida que Remus colocara na mesa. Pegou então um quadrinho de chocolate e experimentou, satisfeito em saber que Remus não perdera o jeito com doces.

Remus finalmente se mexeu, enchendo a xícara de Sirius e perguntando:

"O que aconteceu?"

Sirius terminou de mastigar o quadrinho, então encarou Remus com uma expressão bastante séria.

"Voldemort. Ele voltou."

Remus, que até então estivera bastante calmo, ficou repentinamente branco. Arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos e levou uma das mãos à boca. Levaram alguns segundos para que ele assimilasse o absurdo daquela informação e desprendesse a língua.

"Voldemort? Mas... como? Sirius, como assim ele voltou?"

Sirius inspirou profundamente e começou a contar exatamente o que havia sido relatado por Harry sobre os acontecimentos na noite da terceira tarefa. Contou sobre a morte de Cedric.

"Diggory?" ouviu-se a voz rouca de Lupin "Cedric Diggory?"

"Sim, creio que era esse o nome do rapaz."

Remus balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar.

"Não pode ser. Não pode. Oh Sirius, Cedric era um rapaz tão educado, prestativo.. não posso acreditar, não quero..." a voz dele se partiu.

Sirius então continuou. Contou sobre o ritual que devolvera o corpo a Voldemort. Viu os olhos castanhos de Remus se encherem de mágoa e culpa ao saber que Rabicho tivera parte em tudo. Afinal, Rabicho escapara, em parte, por culpa dele.

"Se eu tivesse tomado a poção... se eu não estivesse tão louco aquela noite, ele não teria..."

"Não se martirize, Remus. Se você não tivesse chegado lá a tempo, talvez Harry tivesse feito uma besteira."

Era verdade. Remus salvara a vida de Sirius, ajudara esclarecer o crime e devolvera o padrinho de Harry ao menino. Lupin sorriu encabulado e parecia querer chorar. De fato segurou um soluço. Mas foi apenas quando Sirius contou sobre o aparecimento dos fantasmas de Lily e James que os olhos de Remus se encheram de água, e ele abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, até o fim do relato, quando encarou Sirius um tanto confuso.

"O Profeta Diário não disse uma palavra sobre isso, Sirius" comentou Remus ainda secando o rosto com as costas das mãos "...não estou duvidando do que me diz, mas..."

"O ministério está fazendo de tudo para abafar o caso." Resmungou, com a expressão bastante fechada. "Fudge, _aquele palerma_, quase caiu duro quando soube de Voldemort. Ficou histérico, chamou Harry de mentiroso. Recusa-se veementemente a acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo."

Sirius então contou sobre o pedido de Dumbledore para reunir a "velha turma".

"... e eu tenho de ficar escondido por aqui até que ele entre em contato conosco, claro, isso se você não se importar." Acrescentou rapidamente, mesmo sem entender por que fazia isso.

Remus sorriu brevemente, embora seus olhos ainda brilhassem.

"É claro que pode ficar, Sirius. A carta de Dumbledore na verdade só me dizia que não viajasse porque receberia uma visita especial. Eu não tinha nada programado, mas mesmo que tivesse... - ele sorriu encabulado, baixando a voz - não me arrependeria de adiar."

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas e mirou Remus se perguntando se escutara o que pensou que escutara. Mas não teve coragem de pedir que ele repetisse. Na verdade, não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Ficaram quase um minuto sem dizer nada, e quando resolveram falar, foi exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem... já deve ser..." disse Remus.

"Ah... acho que..." disse Sirius.

Ambos se encararam e riram juntos. Distraído, Remus derrubou uma colher de chá no chão, abaixou-se para pegá-la, mas Sirius tentou fazer o mesmo. E novamente ao mesmo tempo. Quase encostaram as faces. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e Sirius sentiu o rosto em fogo. Viu que Remus também ficara levemente vermelho.

Remus estava numa situação difícil. Uma das mãos estendida para pegar a colher no chão, a outra sem querer estava sobre a de Sirius, em cima da mesa, e o bruxo não parava de encará-lo. Sentiu o coração acelerar no peito, como não acontecia há mais de um ano. Viu Sirius aproximar o rosto, mas antes que ele tentasse qualquer outro movimento, Remus alcançou a colher e se levantou de supetão.

"Ah eu... eu... vou..." ele gaguejou apontando para fora da cozinha afobado. "Eu vou preparar a sua cama. Você.. você deve estar cansado."

E dizendo isso, saiu sem voltar a cabeça. Embora Sirius tenha reparado o quanto a nuca dele havia ficado vermelha.

Ouviu então um ruído alto e Sirius concluiu, divertido, que Remus acabara de derrubar uma pilha de livros no chão.

"É..." disse baixinho para si mesmo. "Remus não mudou nada."

* * *

Quando Sirius abriu os olhos, o dia já se esvaía.

Uma luz alaranjada entrava pelas frestas da janela de madeira. O quarto tinha uma suave penumbra; era tão aconchegante que ele se sentiu tentado a virar a cabeça para o outro lado e voltar a dormir. Mas lembrou-se de onde estava e lhe ocorreu que não seria muito educado passar o dia todo deitado. Meio a contragosto, ele se levantou, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas fazendo barulho.

Remus não se encontrava na sala, tampouco na cozinha. A porta do quarto estava fechada, e Sirius achou que seria um pouco indelicado entrar sem autorização. Sentou numa poltrona e aguardou, aproveitando o tempo para dar uma olhada na pilha dos livros que ainda estavam por ali.

Quase todos tinham títulos complicados, uma aparência velha, as páginas levemente amareladas. Porém, todos estavam limpos e bem cuidados.

Pegou então um deles e folheou rapidamente. Olhou na 1º página e viu uma etiqueta com o brasão de Hogwarts e o nome _"R. J. Lupin"_ escrito numa caligrafia miúda e caprichada, que Sirius reconheceu como sendo do próprio Remus. Aquele devia ser um dos livros que ele usara na escola.

Ainda pela etiqueta, descobriu que o livro fora do 7º ano, _"Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas"_, curso avançado, que Sirius mesmo não fizera. Apenas Remus, dos quatro marotos, se inscrevera naquelas aulas.

Aliás, esse fora um dos motivos, Sirius lembrou-se com amargura, que suspeitara logo de Remus, quando ficou claro que havia um espião de Voldemort dentre eles. Dos quatro, ele sempre fora o mais interessado naquela matéria. Era o melhor aluno nela, rivalizando apenas com Snape.

A verdade era que Remus só queria descobrir mais a respeito de si mesmo, e Sirius interpretou aquele interesse de forma totalmente errônea.

Ainda folheando o livro, Sirius deteve-se numa página de exercícios. Em meio a perguntas, figuras de criaturas e símbolos mágicos, havia um desenho, aparentemente feito pelo próprio Remus: tratava-se de uma estrela azul, com uma rebuscada letra "S" no centro.

Sirius não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso.

Fora no sétimo ano que ele pedira Remus em namoro. Corado e gaguejando, Remus dissera um 'sim' quase inaudível. Mas o berro de alegria de Sirius foi tão alto, que todo salão comunal escutou. E Remus fugira correndo para o dormitório logo em seguida. As faces muito coradas.

_Bons tempos aqueles... _- Sirius pensou distraído.

"Terra para Almofadinhas!"

Sirius ergueu a cabeça, fechando o livro rapidamente. Remus estava parado na soleira da porta de entrada, uma sacola nas mãos. O bruxo sorriu feliz, porque Remus o chamou por aquele velho apelido.

"Aonde você foi?"

"À cidade." Foi a resposta breve. "Comprar suprimentos." Explicou enquanto depositava sacola sobre o aparador. "Dormiu bem?"

"Acordei ainda agora..." respondeu o bruxo de cabelos negros.

"Imaginei, você sempre foi o mais preguiçoso." Disse Lupin com um sorriso bondoso.

"Olha só quem fala, eu sempre era obrigado a preparar o café porque não havia cristo que o fizesse levantar da cama depois de..." mas Sirius repentinamente se calou.

_Idiota!_ Ele se xingou mentalmente. _Não acredito que toquei nesse assunto!_

Remus o mirava com uma expressão entristecida, como se lamentasse, mas rapidamente se recompôs.

"Desculpe, Remus, eu..."

"Não tem problema, Sirius, você, bem... eu quero dizer..." mas não terminou a frase, tirou os fios da face com a mão e mudou rapidamente de assunto. "Está com fome? Eu já vou preparar algo. Só me dê um minuto..." e desapareceu quase correndo pela porta da cozinha.

Sirius teve vontade de dar um soco em si próprio. _Como! _Como ele tivera coragem de dizer aquilo!

_Foi sem pensar... Foi sem pensar... _ele não parava de repetir para si.

Como olharia para Remus agora? Pela reação que o bruxo tivera... aquele assunto parecia ser por demais doloroso para recordar, e Sirius não o culpava. Foram épocas felizes. Ninguém pode viver do passado, eles não podiam ficar apenas sentindo falta dos tempos alegres.

O chá da tarde correu no mais completo silêncio. Sirius não parava de lançar olhares furtivos a Remus, que não se dava ao trabalho de fazer o mesmo, bebericava o chá perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Tanto que quando Sirius espirrou, de repente, Remus quase derrubou a xícara que tinha nas mãos, salpicando a toalha xadrez de chá quente.

"Que houve?" perguntou Sirius, tentando começar uma conversa.

"Não... não foi nada..." respondeuRemus tentando aparentar calma.

Terminado o chá, Remus fez menção de despachar Sirius para a sala, alegando que precisava arrumar a cozinha, mas este fez pé firme dizendo que iria ajudá-lo. Remus não insistiu e deixou que Sirius secasse a louça.

Sirius então reparou, enquanto enxugava as canecas lascadas, que Remus parecia cansado. Muito mais cansado que do que aparentava nos tempos de Hogwarts, quando era um fardo para ele esconder o Lobisomem dos amigos. Agora ele estava com vários fios grisalhos entre os cabelos castanhos, olheiras enormes, e mesmo assim, continuava bonito. Havia crescido, claro, se tornado um adulto, mas ainda assim conservava aquele ar juvenil, aquela meiguice pela qual Sirius havia se apaixonado.

Logo chegou à conclusão de que no final das contas, não fora ele quem mais sofrera em todo aquele tempo. _Fora Remus._

Remus passou 12 anos achando que Sirius havia se tornado um frio assassino, que tinha traído seus melhores amigos, deixado um menino órfão. Remus havia ficado sozinho. Sozinho para suportar o fardo de ser um lobisomem, mal podendo se manter, e ainda amargando o fato de que aquela pessoa, para quem ele se entregara de corpo e alma, estava enterrada numa prisão. E ele agüentou firme. Se Sirius bem conhecia Remus, sabia que jamais ele deve ter se queixado com quem quer que fosse. Ficou guardando suas dores só para si.

Durante 12 longos anos.

Azkaban até parecia um lugar bonito e agradável agora.

Sirius queria compensar aquilo. Não sabia bem como.. bem, na verdade, até sabia, só não tinha certeza se Remus ainda... bem... ainda nutria _aqueles_ sentimentos para com ele.

Finalmente terminaram o último pires, e ambos foram até a sala. Remus rapidamente escondeu-se atrás de um livro.

"Remus?" Sirius chamou depois de alguns minutos. O bruxo ergueu a cabeça do livro, um tanto hesitante.

"Poderia dar jeito nisso aqui?" perguntou Sirius, puxando uma mecha dos próprios cabelos, que mesmo limpos, ainda se encontravam compridos e mal cuidados.

Lupin deixou o livro de lado, sorrindo vagamente, levantou-se e começou a remexer nas gavetas de uma escrivaninha de madeira. Logo encontrou o que procurava, uma enorme tesoura de cobre.

"Sente-se aqui." Disse puxando uma cadeira de espaldar baixo. Sirius obedeceu, se recostando, jogando os cabelos negros para trás. Remus penteou com cuidado os fios um pouco embaraçados e logo começou a cortá-los. Mechas e mechas negras foram se acumulando nos ombros de Sirius e no chão em torno da cadeira. Terminada as costas e as laterais, Remus se postou de frente para Sirius a fim de cortar a franja dele. Foi então que seus olhos se encontraram, e Remus estremeceu diante da intensidade que aqueles olhos negros o encararam. Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso e viu um tom levemente rosado cobrir as bochechas de Remus. Porém a mão que segurava a tesoura continuava firme.

Era uma sensação gostosa para Sirius, algo que ele achava que nunca mais sentiria. Ter Remus assim, tão perto de si. A mão dele roçando de leve a sua face, a respiração tão perto da sua. Aquele par de olhos castanhos o fitando com ternura.

"Pronto." Disse ele depois de alguns minutos, acertando os fios que ainda estavam desiguais. Sirius lamentou a quebra daquele doce contato, tanto que, sem pensar direito, agarrou o pulso de Remus antes que ele se afastasse dali.

O Lobisomem o fitou com um misto de surpresa e ansiedade na face. Sirius o tranqüilizou sorrindo e se levantou, ainda segurando Remus pelo pulso, sem desviar os olhos dele.

"Sirius... o que foi?" Remus perguntou, sem entender o motivo daquela reação.

"Obrigado." Disse o bruxo mais alto.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ora, Almofadinhas, não foi nada, velho amigo." Respondeu Remus ainda um tanto desconcertado, parecendo forçar algumas das palavras.

"Não." Sirius balançou a cabeça e, sem perceber, afrouxou o aperto da sua mão em torno do pulso de Remus. "Não Remus, eu quis dizer, obrigado... por tudo."

Remus fez uma cara ainda mais intrigada. Sirius então largou seu braço e, como se não pudesse controlar as próprias ações, tocou de leve na face de Lupin, que entreabriu os lábios surpreso, o rosto corando de leve.

"Remus, você... você acreditou em mim há um ano em Hogwarts. Quando qualquer outro teria me chamado de louco e, provavelmente, mesmo com o mapa teria me entregado aos dementadores sem pensar duas vezes. E você... você ainda me trata tão bem, mesmo depois.. eu escolhi Peter para ser o fiel do segredo, eu não confiei em você... pensei que fosse um espião de Voldemort. Justamente você, a pessoa com quem eu mais me importava. Eu não posso me perdoar por isso, Remus. Não posso..."

"Sirius..."

"Eu abandonei você, te deixei sozinho por 12 anos... eu havia jurado que nunca faria isso..."

"Sirius... não foi sua culpa. Você só fez o que achou certo... fez de tudo para proteger James e Lily... eu..." Remus disse com a voz ligeiramente embargada "... eles, eu sei que os dois não o culpariam por isso."

"Mas e você, Remus? Eu... eu fui tão egoísta... tão cego... tão..."

"Não, Sirius, não é bem assim..." Remus tentou argumentar.

"Me perdoe, Remus." interrompeu Sirius mais uma vez e, olhando dentro dos olhos de Remus, perguntou o que estava entalado em sua garganta há um ano: "Será que... será que você ainda pode me amar?" finalmente disse.

Seguiu-se um profundo silêncio. Sirius abaixou a vista sem conseguir encarar Remus mais um minuto sequer. Mas se estivesse olhando, teria visto um sorriso tomar conta do rosto do bruxo, acompanhado de uma lágrima, que escorreu pela face cansada.

Remus então largou a tesoura no chão com estrépito e abraçou Sirius com força. Enterrou o rosto no peito do bruxo e começou a soluçar sem se conter.

"...Remus?" Sirius devolveu o abraço, ainda que estivesse um tanto estarrecido.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, mas tanto, Sirius... Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui..." ouviu-se a voz branda de Lupin um pouco abafada.

Sirius sentiu o coração subitamente inundado de alegria. A menos que estivesse muito enganado, Remus estava tentando dizer...

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Sirius... nunca."

Fez-se um novo silêncio. Podia-se escutar as batidas de ambos os corações. Sirius apertou ainda mais Lupin em seus braços, antes de segurá-lo de modo que pudessem se encarar.

Remus estava com o rosto lavado de lágrimas, os olhos castanhos fixos em Sirius. Encararam-se por um longo tempo. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem de dizer a primeira palavra.

Então Sirius abaixou o rosto e apertou seus lábios contra os de Remus. Remus prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius.

No começo um beijo tímido, delicado, até que Sirius forçou sua língua para separar os lábios do bruxo, que cedeu, e deixou ser beijado com mais intensidade. Sirius passou seus braços em torno da cintura de Remus e o trouxe bem mais perto de si. O beijo poderia ter durado uma eternidade, mas logo Remus ficou sem ar, e eles afastaram as bocas, ofegando. Remus enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sirius e o abraçou com mais força.

"Você faz idéia de há quanto tempo eu não faço isso?" perguntou Remus reprimindo um sorriso.

"Espero que faça o mesmo tempo que eu..." disse Sirius em tom de repreensão, embora ostentasse um sorriso dos mais radiantes. Ele chegou então com a boca bem perto do ouvido de Remus e disse baixinho:

"Eu te amo."

Remus derramou mais uma lágrima, a garganta presa, e não conseguiu falar nada. Então, se soltou um pouco e encarou Sirius que, ao ver o rosto úmido outra vez, tentou secá-lo com os dedos.

"Por que ainda está chorando?"

Remus colocou sua mão sobre a de Sirius e acariciou-a de leve.

"Eu não quero que este momento acabe, não, não outra vez, Sirius. Eu não quero que você vá embora, não quero me separar de você."

Sirius também sentiu um nó na garganta, então novamente abaixou o rosto e beijou Remus, na verdade, apenas tocou de leve nos lábios dele para quebrar a tensão.

Remus sorriu sem jeito e abraçou Sirius.

"Aluado?" ouviu-se a voz de Sirius depois de alguns instantes.

"Sim, Sirius?"

"Você está cansado?"

Remus o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não, por quê?" perguntou Remus desconfiado.

Sirius deu um sorrisinho maroto e, abaixando o rosto, falou ao ouvido de Remus:

"Quero fazer amor com você."

Remus corou de leve, mas depois de alguns instantes fez que 'sim' com a cabeça, parecendo bastante acanhado para erguer o rosto ou mesmo dizer uma palavra. Mas foi o suficiente para que Sirius passasse os braços por baixo de seus joelhos e erguesse Remus do chão. Subiram em silêncio, ambos sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos um do outro.

Sirius abriu a porta do quarto com um chute de leve. Ajoelhou sobre a cama, e Remus saiu do aconchego de seu abraço para poder se esticar melhor sobre o colchão. Recostou-se e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, viu Sirius tirar a própria capa e jogá-la no chão. Remus ergueu a vista para ele e encontrou aquele par de olhos negros lhe fitando com tal intensidade, que era como se Sirius o estivesse desnudando só com aquele olhar.

Ele ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão, de frente para Remus, o corpo ereto. Ergueu um braço e tocou no ombro do bruxo, subindo com a mão para seu rosto, agora mais corado, acariciou de leve a pele lisa, deslizando os dedos sobre os lábios vermelhos e um tanto inchados.

Remus corria os olhos sobre o tórax nu do companheiro. Azkaban havia maltratado seu Sirius, disto não havia dúvida, a pele que um dia havia sido morena e bonita, estava pálida pela falta de sol, e ele estava bastante magro. E ainda assim, Remus não conseguia parar de fitá-lo, e muito menos pôde refrear sua mão quando esta, parecendo ter vida própria, tocou vacilante no peito de Sirius.

Remus roçou os dedos sobre um mamilo desprotegido e ouviu um gemido bem baixinho, quase inaudível sair dos lábios de Sirius. Projetou o próprio corpo para frente e substituiu os dedos por seus lábios, umedecendo e lambendo aquele pedaço de carne escura. Sentiu a mão sobre seu ombro estremecer e, com os dentes, mordeu o mamilo de leve e ouviu Sirius exclamar surpreso.

Sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo, Remus começou a subir com a boca pelo peito de Sirius, sem parar de beijá-lo, no pomo-de-adão, no pescoço, e finalmente nos lábios, onde Remus apenas encostou, dando um 'selinho' carinhoso. Viu Sirius sorrir e em seguida sentiu um dos braços do bruxo se enroscar na sua cintura, foi abraçado, e uma mão agarrou com firmeza sua nuca.

Sem qualquer aviso, Sirius puxou Remus para mais perto, primeiro fazendo o mesmo, tocando nos lábios dele com os seus. Em seguida chupou o lábio inferior de Remus, mordiscando e escutando o homem gemer abafado, para em seguida enfiar a língua dentro de sua boca. Remus devolveu o gesto, passando seus braços pelas costas de Sirius e se aconchegando mais nele, o tecido gasto de sua roupa raspando na pele nua do bruxo, enquanto se beijavam.

Aquilo pareceu incomodar Sirius que, em meio ao beijo, tentava abrir os botões da capa de Remus, puxando-os com pressa, quase com violência.

Remus, percebendo que se não fizesse algo, iria passar um dia todo pregando os botões de sua capa, soltou-se de Sirius, que deu um muxoxo desgostoso, olhando feio para ele.

Porém, sem deixar-se abalar, Remus apoiou-se no encosto da cama, ficando numa distância pequena, mas segura, de Sirius.

Então, olhando para ele com extrema lascívia, começou desabotoar a capa comprida, bem devagar, quase teatralmente. Sirius acompanhava cada movimento das mãos, que ia tirando botão por botão das casas, deixando um novo pedaço de carne pálida à mostra. Era quase uma tortura.

Quando toda capa estava desabotoada Remus deslizou de leve o tecido por seus ombros, segurando-a um palmo acima dos cotovelos com as próprias mãos. Num gesto provocativo, apertou-a firmemente e encarou Sirius nos olhos. O bruxo entendeu o recado instantaneamente e, chegando bem mais perto, abraçou Remus com possessão, removendo a capa, o beijando e por fim jogando-a no chão.

Remus deixou então que Sirius erguesse seus braços acima de sua cabeça e em seguida sentiu a respiração quente dele sobre seu peito, depois os lábios de Sirius na sua pele, a língua circundando um mamilo rosado, o prendendo entre os dentes, mordendo devagar e beijando com carinho. Mordeu o próprio lábio e cerrou os olhos, deixando um gemido de excitação escapar. Acompanhado do nome de seu amante, dito de forma trêmula e extasiante.

"S- Sirius..."

Sirius ergueu os olhos negros para Remus, e o soltando novamente, o envolveu num abraço forte. Remus aprumou o corpo, enlaçando Sirius com suas pernas. Entreolharam-se, e o homem de cabelos castanhos claros sentiu a face em fogo diante da própria ousadia. Remus estava se entregando, e Sirius suspirou fundo como se tomasse coragem. Há anos que não fazia aquilo. Sentiu então Remus timidamente encostar o nariz dele no seu, seguido dos lábios dele sobre sua boca. Sorriu satisfeito, aproveitando o beijo para descer suas mão até as calças de Remus e abri-las devagar. Remus apartou o beijo e encarou Sirius longamente, e corando como nunca; tentou ajudá-lo, erguendo os quadris e deitando-se na cama. Logo se viu completamente nu diante de Sirius e sentiu uma apontada de vergonha.

As cicatrizes, resultado das velhas noites de Lua cheia ficavam ainda mais visíveis sem nenhuma peça de roupa para distrair a atenção. Sirius pareceu notar o desconforto de Remus, porque se debruçou em cima dele, se apoiando nos antebraços, encostou nos lábios dele com os seus, então sussurrou:

"Você está lindo."

Remus corou novamente, mas desta vez se sentindo um pouco mais feliz.

Com uma das mãos, ele enfiou os dedos no cós das calças de Sirius e fez menção de puxá-la. Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto e ele mesmo se desfez da peça.

Remus examinou o corpo magro e pálido de Sirius. As marcas dos maus tratos de Azkaban eram evidentes mas, ao contrario de Remus, Sirius não parecia dar a mínima para isso.

Ele encarou Remus com aqueles olhos escuros e brilhantes, que pareciam arder no meio do rosto, emoldurado com as mechas negras e então, como se pedisse permissão, apertou seu corpo contra o dele, os membros se encostaram e ambos soltaram um gemido graças a este toque tão íntimo.

Remus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, fios de cabelo grisalho caindo em cima dos olhos cor-de-âmbar. Deixou que Sirius deslizasse as mãos entre suas pernas e finalmente tocasse em sua intimidade. Reprimiu um gritinho e segurou com mais força o lençol entre as mãos. Sirius umedeceu um dedo com saliva e penetrou Remus devagar, sentindo a resistência ir se acabando aos poucos, conforme acariciava aquela entrada apertada.

Remus ofegava, fechava e abria os olhos em curtos intervalos. O peito subindo e descendo, as bochechas levemente coradas. Os lábios entreabertos num suspiro contínuo. Sentiu Sirius enfiar um segundo dedo dentro de si e gemeu baixinho, como se pedisse que não parasse. Sirius pareceu entender, porque aumentou a velocidade, enfiando e puxando os dedos com mais força e rapidez. Segurou então a ereção de Remus com a mão livre e começou a estimulá-lo, prepará-lo para o que estava por vir. Gemeu mais forte e colocou uma mão sobre a de Sirius, acompanhando o movimento, implorando que o bruxo de cabelos negros o aliviasse. Sirius continuou no mesmo ritmo com ambas as mãos, e logo o homem parecia estar pronto, o corpo quente, as pernas entreabertas tremendo de excitação. Sirius retirou os dedos de dentro de Remus e, deitando-se por cima dele, o penetrou.

Remus deixou uma grave exclamação escapar e apertou a mão de Sirius com força, cravando as unhas nos dedos dele. Sirius encarou a face contraída, viu Lupin fazendo força para não gritar outra vez. Talvez tivesse sido muito rápido, mas agora não havia como voltar atrás. De modo que o beijou com carinho, em ambas as bochechas, e em seguida nos lábios, para que Remus relaxasse.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele.

Lupin acenou afirmativamente e colocou uma das mãos na face do bruxo, apertou com mais força suas pernas em torno dele, pedindo que Sirius se movimentasse.

O homem gemeu alto quando saiu do corpo de Remus e tornou a entrar.

Remus era tão apertado. Como pudera se esquecer daquela sensação? Sirius continuou se movimentando compassivamente, entrando e saindo. Os gemidos de Remus estimulando para que ele fosse mais fundo, com mais força.

O beijou com volúpia, como não beijava há muito tempo. Entrelaçou sua língua com a dele e entrou com força fazendo Lupin ofegar no meio do beijo, completamente sem ar. As sensações iam e vinham fortes como nunca.

Os pelinhos claros do pescoço de Remus se arrepiaram quando o bruxo deu-lhe uma série de pequenos beijos naquela região. Percebeu que chegava ao limite ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius, e deixou escapar um grito alto quando foi penetrado mais uma vez e em seguida, sentiu Sirius despencar sobre si, o aquecendo.

Logo Lupin já estava perdido nos braços do amante e adormeceu serenamente encostado ao peito de Sirius Black.

Aquele lugar que sempre fora e que sempre seria dele.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

_Dedicado à **Ruby**, que escreveu o 1º fic de Sirius/Remus em português.  
À **Kelly **que, mesmo sendo contra o SLASH/YAOI, acredita neste casal e finalmente...  
à minha querida **Lily **pelo apoio de sempre! Obrigada! _

* * *

¹**Kodomo** significa criança, "pirralho" em japonês.

* * *

**Harry Potter **e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**. Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ou ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização.

* * *

Para não perder o costume: concluí esta Fic ouvindo a música tema (em piano) de **Tifa Lockhart**, personagem do game Final Fantasy 7. Melancolicamente bela.  
Um agradecimento especial à Amanda SaturnVenus por ter betado esta fic, corrigindo meus (vários) errinhos gramaticais... não sei o que faria sem você!


End file.
